Geheimnis Ring
by M2K1
Summary: Tatsumi's choice of Imperial Arms has went down another path. This ring grants the user's weapon mysterious powers, and Tatsumi intends to use them! (short story)
1. Chapter 1

**Geheimnis Ring**

 **(READ Bottom)**

I was confident about the Geheimnis Ring earlier, but now I wasn't so sure. As Bulat and I prepared for battle, I couldn't help but feel nervous about my new Imperial Arms. Najenda had given me a slightly concerned rundown about it's abilities a few days before, but those were just a few of many of the things that it could do. Her clear uneasiness about giving me this Arms should've been clue enough to let it be, but I just couldn't resist the idea of having my own source of power. Now, I was beginning to wonder if I should've waited before I gave this thing a shot.

It really wasn't much of a weapon at all, but a support-Arms, actually. When the user has the ring on his or her's hand, whatever weapon they choose, be it a gun or sword, or even something more benign, like a rock, would be given a special, and random, enhancement, based on the user's ability to support the strain the ring puts on their body. Summoning a random effect for whatever your weapon of choice is can take up a lot of your stamina. Thus, you must train yourself in order to reap the benefits of this Imperial Arm's powers. I wasn't all that prepared to handle the strain though.

Training with Big Bro during the day, I would try to practice using this Teigu's abilities. Bulat had told me that I should start with something small when using the Ring, so that I don't a) injure myself or him, and b) damage/destroy the hideout, or the surrounding forest.

"If you thought my punches were hard before," he said matter-of-factly, a finger jolted up as he spoke, "imagine how I'd wallop you if you ever ruin this handsome face."

Er, anyway, no matter which effects I used, I could only ever throw a few rocks or so before I was a drained battery. Bulat stood over me after I finished hurling them into the ground, shaking his head. "You've got to do better than that, Tatsumi, if you ever want to get stronger. I don't know how well you'd keep that promise of yours if you ended up defenseless on the ground, panting like hot dog."

Shut up, Big Bro.

His words stung a little, but I knew that he wanted me to get strong, and if I didn't train myself and build up my strength and stamina, I'd keep my promise to Akame and survive.

But even now, I was still nervous. What if I get an effect that won't be advantageous to me? What if Bulat get's hurt in this battle because I couldn't do my part? The Three Beasts... er, _Two Beasts,_ stood in front of us, ready for a battle. I was now certain of one thing, but uncertain of another:

This battle was going to end with either of us dying, but, will I be able to do something about it?

* * *

"Tatsumi..."

Bulat turned his gaze toward me. I felt myself turn into ice,"Yeah?"

"Remember what I said. Don't let your emotions control you, or you'll regret it. Got it?"

I nodded to him. I rubbed my cheek in the spot where he'd punched me earlier. Again, he'd saved my ass because I wasn't thinking. If I was going to make it out of here alive, I'd have to really take his words to heart. "I got it, Bro."

"If you're done talking to that young man, Bulat, I'd like to begin now."

Bulat returned his gaze to his opponent, General Liver. Next to him, the smaller one, Nyau, stood with a haughty smile. He had already left the rubble Bulat had smashed him into, unharmed and well. My hands only shook more as his gaze stuck on me. He was ready to fight as well, I knew. That flute of his was no joke. Neither Bulat or I would have an easy battle ahead of us.

"Good luck, Bro."

I couldn't see it, but I knew Bulat was smiling. "You too, Tatsumi. Let's head back alive, alright?"

"Right!"

A wall of wind forced me to cover my eyes. When I looked, Bulat was gone, engaged in an intense battle with Liver. But I didn't have time for spectation, for Nyau was already upon me. Instinctively, I raised my sword over my head to cover the slash with his flute.

My ring glowed as I began to activate it. Well, here goes nothing! Let's see how much stronger I've gotten!

* * *

 **This is definitely weird for me. I had this idea about this weapon for little while now, to replace Incursion as Tatsumi's Teigu. Originally, I'd meant for this in another short story, one that was supposed to much darker and more serious. How people seem to like the idea of this short story will determine if I do the other one or not. Writing is fun, but I get stressed out easily since I put so much pressure on myself. I don't want to start anything big, then bail out on it because I don't feel I'm good enough.**

 **Anyway, I'll explain the weapon a little. I'd gotten inspiration from it, believe it or not, from Call of Duty Zombies, specifically the abilities of both the Mystery Box and Pack-a-Punch. (For those who don't know, the box gives you a random weapon upon spinning, and the Pack-a-Punch machine upgrades your weapons. I decided to combine these two ideas to form the Geheimnis Ring, a ring that grants the user a random upgrade to any weapon of their choice.**

 **I hope you guys like this! I'll try to release the next chapter soon. This story will be fairly short, and may only follow this battle, though it may take a different direction than in the anime/manga. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. II

**II**

 **This chapter is... interesting. Yet again, I hope that you will bear with me, and point out any major faults I may have in it. I went a little wild with this one!**

 **'Activation Initiated.'** It uttered for all to hear in a distorted, ghostly voice. **'Selection made... Portal Slashes.'**

"What the hell does that mean?!" I roared, struggling under the strength of the strange man, Nyau's attack from above. He pushed away, landing a short distance from me, just in front of the chaos that was Big Bro and Liver's battle. He seemed just as confused as I was, "Portal Slashes?"

I brought my blade down to my face, examining it for any drastic changes. No markings, no aura, no ominous whirring sounds, nothing. There was no change, at least physically, to my sword at all. What did it say? Portal Slashes?

Experimentally, I gripped it with both hands, and raised it above my head. In a swift motion, I brought in down in a diagonal slash. My body then felt like someone had grasped it in a giant hand, then gently but firmly squeezed. I fell onto a knee in sudden exhaustion. My vision had defocused for a second, Nyau became a black, yellow and white blur for a few seconds, then, I was well-again, back to full strength and vision. Weird.

My eyes then widened on their own when I saw what was in front of me. A literal cut was made into the air, like a tear in paper. It was about my size, reaching from my head down to just above the deck. I reached out for it, attempting to touch it, not knowing it's nature. My hand slipped in, and it disappeared. I felt nothing but a slight coolness, like my hand had been suddenly thrusted into the water. But I couldn't see it, and I had no idea where it had gone. I understood it then.

I said to myself in awe, "I think I get it. It creates a portal with each slash I make. I could use this too my advantage, but..." I retracted my hand, and gripped my stomach, which suddenly felt weak. "It seems like it takes a lot out of you though."

The portal disappeared after a few seconds. I felt much better when it fully faded into nothing. The heavy burden had been lifted.

Nyau shook his head. "I see what your little Teigu does, but it won't make a difference." He's starting to get annoying now... "You and that muscly Incursio wielder are taking giant leaps toward your own doom. May as well give up now, so that we can get to the face carving even sooner." He added, licking his lips in anticipation.

My stomach got weak again at the thought of my face getting cut off. I chuckled dryly. "Sorry, but I got a promise to keep."

"That's too bad for you then. I was hoping to break all the bones in your body, and it looks like I'll get my wish!" He charged at me with speed I could barely follow. "I'll take your request! Which bone you want shattered first?!"

I raised my sword, beginning to sprint in for another clash of weapons. I needed to make sure I knew the extent of this ability, before I could apply it in any fights. But it didn't appear that Nyau was going to give me time to practice. I will have to learn as I moved towards defeating him!

We clashed with the intensity of thunder, the entire boat shaking from the impact. I felt my arm strain from the impact a little, but this was just what I trained for! I spun, bringing my sword with me in a powerful slash, but Nyau kicked me in my chest, sending me skidding backwards. I coughed from the sharp impact, but I attempted to attack again, but he was gone.

Then, my back erupted in hot explosions of pain. Nyau was suddenly behind me, delivering powerful kicks to my back! How did he get there so fast?!

I growled in frustration, turning to engage him, only find him gone again. His voice then came from high above me, "You can't match my speed! Put that sword to use and kill yourself now, before I get you!"

I clenched my fist. This fight wasn't going to go anywhere as long as he could move that fast! But, now he was in the air, and what goes up was going to come down! I brought my sword in front of me, and positioned myself to the place I expected the bastard to land. I moved swiftly, because I only had seconds before he returned to kick my ass. I swung my sword, preparing myself for the after-effects. But nothing came of it. My vision remained clear, my stomach remained calm, and there was no strain on my body.

I was sent flying above the deck suddenly. The wind whizzed in my ear, and new pain spread across my body as I sailed in the air. Luckily, my fall was broken by the sturdy ground of the deck, yet again. I skidded on the deck after my descent, and my arms and legs got torn by the wooden floor, opening new wounds that leaked crimson. My body was a wildfire of agony when I finally stopped.

"Ow," I struggled to say as I groggily got up from the mini-crater in the wood I'd made. I was now sore, in agony from my wounds, and deeply frustrated from my efforts. I glanced at my sword, utterly confused. Why had it failed me? I thought in anger. Did the effect already run out?

I got to my feet, trying hard to tune out the pain. Akame was _not_ going to like patching all of this up, but as far as I knew, nothing was fractured or broken. Well, not yet, thankfully. I was still in a condition to fight, so I still had a chance. I got ready to return to the struggle, determined now to make it out without anymore setbacks. Then, I'll be able to help Big Brother Bulat!

Then, I noticed something a little odd. My grip on the sword was a little different. My left hand was on top, the right on the bottom. I was ambidextrous, so this didn't hinder me in any way, but I was sure that before, I had the grip switched, with my left hand on the bottom, right on the top. A thought popped into my brain when I thought about it: was that how I triggered the sword's effects?

Nyau started to calmly walk towards me. He ignored the intensity of the ensuing battle behind him, ignored Liver sending massive water snakes to attack Bulat in the air, who then dispersed them quickly with the rapid twirling of his sword. Nyau acted like none of that existed. The only thing that mattered was me, and I knew he was toying with me now. His arrogant smile told me that he could kill me whenever he wanted, but he wanted to play cat and mouse, and this cat was playing with it's prey.

I didn't have much time, so I put my theory to the test. I switched my grip quickly, this time setting it back to the way I had it before. I braced myself again, partially hoping it wouldn't work, just so I wouldn't have to deal with its quirks. I took a sharp breath, an idea forming in my head now, one that I hoped would even the odds a little in this fight.

I swung my sword again. Bingo. The stress returned, but a portal opened up for me, just wide enough for me to enter. So, that's how it works, huh? A little strange, and slightly inconvenient, but it works nonetheless. Hesitating a little, I decided that I would just have to go for it! I hoped into the portal, not expecting what happened next.

...

Fifteen seconds inside.

My eyes were blurry, my body was slightly fatigued and I was getting a little drowsy. The world had skidded to a complete stop, like it were frozen in a massive block of ice. Nyau was still, his eyes still wide in surprise at my sudden disappearance. Big Bro, his armor torn up in places and his body leaking blood, was also still, while Liver was in no better condition. They were engaged now in a sword battle, locked with two blades clashed into each other, the sparks still suspended in the air.

I was in utter shock. This was only _one_ of this Teigu's abilities. As the seconds passed, I began to love this Imperial Arms! And, speaking of time...

Thirty seconds inside. My eyes were still blurry, but my body was now significantly drained of energy. I was beginning to feel like I'd just finished a marathon. It drained me more and more just to make simple movements in the water-like space, as I moved myself like I was swimming. The longer I stayed here in.. wherever I was, the more of me it took! I had to get to Nyau, and fast!

I swam towards his still-motionless body, kicking my legs to propel myself faster. I stifled my yawns, and pushed past my fatigue, until I made it, just above his body, ready now to send the final swing to end it all. Annnnd...

SHIT! HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!

I tried to swing my sword to open another portal, but that didn't work! My movements were sluggish, likely too slow to actually open up the portal I needed. I had too much energy drained! I began to panic, flailing my arms around like an idiot. What now?! Was I going to be trapped here forever, a permanent prisoner to a world that forever stood still.

I swung, I slashed, swiped, sputtered more and more curses, but nothing worked! I was doomed!

"Open! DAMN YOU!"

 _Forty_ _-five_ seconds in now. My body was now getting weaker, my skin began to pale, my eyes began to droop more and more, and I could barely make out Nyau's shape, even from this close. A terrifying thought hit me: could it start draining at my life force, once all my energy was gone?! My body would get weaker and weaker by the second, the longer I stayed in here! Well, that's a theory I'm _not_ going to test!

Then, it hit me. I was an idiot.

A total, humiliatingly idiotic human-being.

I switched my grip to the _correct one,_ _YET AGAIN!_

I slashed, this time with the correct grip. Voila! The portal opened again! I was saved! And even, better, I was in just the right position!

I exited the portal. Time began to move again, the clock began to tick. Nyau still was focused on where I was, but not where I was currently at. I had him, right where I wanted him, and he didn't even know!

I raised my sword high above my head, triumphantly (and a little crazily) laughing at my inevitable victory.

 _RIIIIIIIIP!_

My blade cut through him, bones, organs, and all. I dug it into the deck, my sword now painted in red. He fell down in twos. The flute dropped to the deck, now, without a user anymore.

Nyau was dead! I killed him! And it was all thanks to my Arms!

* * *

 **I stepped into new territory with this chapter. I tried to create a bunch of tension and struggle, but I still want to know what you guys think, and how I can improve this.**

 **Final chapter soon!**

M2K1


	3. III

**III**

 **Sorry this is a little short. I guess I won't be making this short story just 3 chapters after all. 4 - 5 just to conclude this arc.**

 **I'm currently developing a zombie story that'll feature the Gehemnis Ring. At this current point, it'll feature two members from Night Raid, the Jaegers, and Wild Hunt. From my ideas I've formed for it, it may end up being an M-rated story, due to it's violence and sexual content, thanks to the Wild Hunt characters I will feature. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or request for this story, let me know.**

* * *

I collapsed onto my knees, slamming my weapon into the deck to support myself. My body felt like it had just been thrown into a meat grinder; it was so painful to even move, to even take breaths.

The chaos before me paused for a moment. Before I even realized it, Bulat was at my side, and he placed a firm hand on my shoulder. Shakily, I turned to meet his eyes.

He was smiling at me. His lip bleed, his eyes were bloodshot, and his armor was torn up, but his smile brought comfort and tranquility to me. He glanced at Nyau's split corpse, and he winced, "W-wow, Tatsumi." He patted my shoulder, which felt like he'd inserted knives with poison into it. "You did good, kid, much better than I hoped you would."

Like I was as thin as air, he lifted me up, bridal-style, sword and all, and carried me. He was going to drop me off a little farther away from the battle. It was clear to him that I wasn't going to be much use now in my condition. I was a rag that had been rung out, but even so, I wasn't giving up. "Wait, Bulat, I can still fight."

His eyes met mine again. "You've done enough. Akame'll be happy to hear about what you've done her today. But we're not done yet."

The ground began to rattle violently below us. I watched Bulat's eyes dash towards the deck, before he launched us into the air. We turned, and before us, a heavily-damaged Liver leaned on the ship's railing. His body wasn't much worse than Bulat's, but that wasn't stopping him from finishing his mission. I turned my head back to the ship; the part of the deck we'd once stood on was wrecked, a massive fountain of water towered next to us. If Bulat hadn't seen the attack, we'd have been sky-high.

"BULAT!" Bellowed Liver, coughing from his fatigue and injured body. "Don't you dare ignore me!"

Bulat landed roughly on the deck. He set me down close to the wrecked part of the boat's building, then turned to face Liver.

"B-Bulat, wait..." I tried to speak, my vision creating two Bulats before me.

"You just wait here, Tatsumi. I'll deal with Liver." He turned to me again, smiling. "Rest up, then we'll head home when it's all over."

Liver drew a sword. He must've been too tired and injured to keep using his Imperial Arms. Bulat summoned Incursio's own weapon as well.

All I could do was watch as the climatic battle began.


	4. IV

**IV**

Bulat rushed forward in a blur of speed. He clashed into Liver, their swords connecting in a violent explosion of sparks. I tried, but despite my efforts, I couldn't follow their movements well enough to see who had the upper hand. All I could focus on were the intense, explosive movements the two performed in try to find an opening to expose, and the constant sound of clanging metal in the air.

Bulat was no condition to keep fighting at this intensity for long. His wounds must've been burning, and his body had to have an aching that rivaled mine, but he was strong. Still, I had to help him somehow, or else this will go south fast. I'll be damned if Bulat died here today!

Ignoring my limbs' protesting, I stabbed my sword into the ground again. Using it for support, I managed to get to my feet. It burned like hell, but I tuned it out. I looked at my ring, hoping that it was ready to release another effect. Doubt filled me about how much I'd be able to do in my current state, but the least I could do right now is find a way to help out Bulat. He was nearing his limit. He needed a timeout, to regain his power somehow.

"Bulat!" I called to him, raising my sword, ready to battle. "Let me help you!"

"Damn it, boy!" I heard Liver shout through the clangs of metal. "Do not interfere! This is our battle, only!"

The boat shook and rocked when he finished, throwing me off balance and onto the deck again. I heard the water sloshing and slamming around me. Humanoid beings, made entirely of pure water, climbed onto the deck. They were huge, about the size of Bulat, with the muscle mass to match. It was like he'd summoned twelve watery Bulat's to attack me, minus the pompadour, of course.

They surrounded me, and judging by how their liquid-y fists were balled, they were less than happy to see me.

"Shit." I spat, getting onto my feet and raising my sword. "Should've kept my mouth shut and played dead."

* * *

They stood around me, waiting for the moment to attack. I fought to keep my sword from shaking, along with the rest of my body. Not that I was scared, but I was still weakened from my last little scuffle. My body still begged me to drop and take a break, but now I didn't have that option. I was beginning to not like being out on ships anymore...

"I see your little friend is still fatigued." Liver slashed at Bulat, but missed. Bulat kicked the elder man away, and the two eyed each other now, their battle pausing for a moment. "Yeah, but at least his organs haven't been spilled onto the deck like that annoying guy over there." Bulat spoke between pants. "Tatsumi isn't one to underestimate."

"I see. He's rather lucky I haven't the ability to send less... benign enemies after him. You've made sure to keep me on my toes, Bulat." Liver smiled at his old fried. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I wish you could've gone with me. The Revolutionary Army would love to have an ally as powerful as you."

"I owe everything to Esdeath. I'd still be nothing more than old fart, rotting away in the dark cells of Imperial prison if it weren't for her."

"Then, I'll make sure to set you free from the Empire's grasp! Once and for all!" They dropped their swords, and clashed again. This time, it was an all or nothing hand-to-hand combat battle!

My attention was returned to my predicament when I was socked in the face by water. I grasped my sting nose as I stumbled, trying to keep my balance. I got on even footing, and began my attack on my watery foes.

One quick slash to the waist, and the guy that got first blood was splattered on the deck. I jumped and somersaulted as another tried to grab me. Upside down, I spun, my sword in hand, decapitating it and slashing a few others into puddles.

I landed, panting heavily. My body was still very heavy, but it was already beginning to recover. "You guys aren't all that tough. This won't be too difficul- GAH!" One of them had grabbed me in a full nelson. What the hell?! How does a literal body of water know a wrestling hold?! I struggled, but my previous notion was quickly being shot down: these bastards were _strong,_ really strong! I struggled and struggled, but I couldn't move, imprisoned in the water minion's arms.

My sword dropped from all my flailing. So now I was defenseless. Shit.

Seeing their opportunity, one of the remaining water things walked in front of me. Already, I knew what he was going to do, and it was going to suck...

POW!

I howled after he slammed his hard-as-rock fist into my stomach. I slumped forward, coughing and spitting up a little from the attack, my stomach in intense, agonizing pain now. The pain revitalized my fighting spirit, but I only ended up jumping and shaking uselessly in the water man's hold. I tried to kick the one in front of me, but I was better off trying to punt a brick wall, as each time I kicked felt like my toes was being smash into one. Meanwhile...

POW!

I threw up this time. My stomach felt like it'd been lit on fire, and each punch added more fuel to it. The agony spread all over me, worse than what I'd felt earlier. Yet, they still held me, ready to keep beating me until I passed out. I looked up, hoping Bulat may be able to assist me, but he was still preoccupied with Liver, and I couldn't call out to him, because my lungs were in an inferno of pain. Taking a breath hurt like hell.

Activate! I thought in my mind, hoping to turn on the Geheimnis Ring. At this rate, if I didn't do anything, these guys would turn my organs into slosh. But, I couldn't reach for my sword in my current position. The ring activated, thankfully, but it would be useless if I didn't have any weapons to upgrade. Still hurting like hell, I started to rack my brain for a way out...

The water man drew back for another powerful punch. He threw his pistol, but I timed it, throwing myself up. My heart stopped for a moment, hoping that I timed it just right enough so that he hit his pal, and not me, and _especially_ not where it counts. Nothing would be able to bring me back from such a blow in that area.

Bingo! My oppressor deformed into liquid when he was socked, and I fell onto the deck. Without missing a beat, I grabbed my sword, and shoved it right through the other one. A second later, and he was in the same state as his friend. Once more, I used my sword for support, just to keep me from collapsing. I really hated today.

"Tatsumi!" Bulat called, almost tragically too late to assist in another of my recoveries from intense pain. "Are you alright?"

"Uh..." I still had two more to take out, but those other guys had did a number on me. Great. Nothing fancy, I had to take these guys out or else...

But then, they dropped and turned into water as well. Confused, I stood up, and scratched my head. What happened?

"You're done, old man." I heard Bulat say darkly.

* * *

Liver was on the deck, just barely alive, when I limped up to Bulat. "You beat him, didn't you? He cannot fight anymore now."

"Yeah." I could tell that Bulat was summoning all his strength to keep himself from falling down too. It had been a rough fight for both of them, and they had the cuts, gashes, and bruises to prove it, and they were all over their bodies.

"Bulat. You're j-just as amazing as I t-thought you would be." The general managed in his near-death state.

"I had good reason to be. I'm sorry it had to end this way, Liver." Bulat sounded like he wanted to help his old friend, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

"If only things were different, Bulat. Sadly, I don't plan on going out alone if that is the case."

The boat began to rock again, as Bulat and I grew alarmed. "What?!"

"You, me, the boy, and this entire ship. " MY NAME IS TATSUMI. Also, his voice began to get fainter, almost as if he were walking away. "We're all doomed, we'll die here today. This, is my trump card, Serpent Swallow!"

Before our eyes, a massive snake of pure water arose in front of the ship, dwarfing any of Liver's other monsters in size easily. It opened it mouth, preparing to eat the entire ship!

"What the hell is he doing?!" I said, my head starting to hurt now, for some reason. Bulat answered, "That thing will bring the entire ship underwater, Tatsumi. We've gotta stop it somehow!"

Bulat attempted to summon Incursio, but that backfired. He fell, but I caught him before he hit the deck, supporting him. But while he struggled to stay awake, something else was happening to me.

 ** _BOY!_** I heard a voice in my head. It was dark, cold and creepy, and I couldn't figure out it's gender. It made me freeze. _**You've summoned us before, we know who you are!**_

Another shouted, ** _YES! This one is weak, but worthy. His will is strong, his potential, stronger!_**

 ** _I see he's in a predicament. That serpent will kill him, but not if he acts first!_**

 ** _YES! ONLY ONE SOLUTION._** I thought, where the hell were these things coming from all of a sudden?!

 _ **We're the Geheimnis Ring, child. The abilities you have access to, they come from us! We are many, very many!**_

 _ **YES! But, we'll be destroyed, along with you, if you don't act!**_

 ** _KILL HIM! THE OLD MAN! SPILL HIS BLOOD, TEAR OFF HIS HEAD_!**

My body began to twitch. Somethings not right. What were these guys doing to me!?

 ** _DO IT,_** they roared again, _**OR we'll ALL DIE!**_

 _ **APPEASE US!**_

 _ **KILL HIM!**_

DO IT! DO IT NOW!

With speed and strength I didn't know I had, I had my hands around Liver's neck. The serpent seemed to be moving in slow motion, Bulat moved like he was in molasses, and Liver hadn't even reacted to my grasp. It was a blur, and I didn't even realize what I'd done until after it was all over.

The serpent fell back into the water. The ship stopped rocking, the water and everything was calm again.

His blood was on my hands. That was all that I'd seen, before I collapsed. One thought entered my mind before the world was engulfed in black. I learned something new about the Geheimnis Ring:

It could enhance anything in any random way. Apparently, that included it's user as well. For those few brief, tense seconds, I had become a weapon.

* * *

 **I'm a little disappointed with this chapter. I wish I were better at story development so that this could've been a little better, but this was meant to be short anyway, and I was testing out ideas. Let me know what you thought on this! Should I end it here, or just post a little epilogue chapter?**

 **Thank you so much for those who've stopped by and read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! It isn't much, but for such a quick, simple story, it's great to see that there are a few who find it at least readable and enjoyable!**

 **M2K1**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When I came to, I was met with the sight of a resting Akame in the chair next to my bed, late at night. I would've been touched that she had cared for me, if my body was still racked with pain and soreness. And, somehow, Bulat managed to get me, and himself, all the way back to HQ, as tired as he was.

My initial panic and fear had been relaxed now, and I slumped back into my bed. Akame snapped awake, red eyes meeting my green. "T-Tatsumi?" She spoke to me groggily.

"How long was I out, Akame?"

She yawned, stretching in her chair. "Not long. Bulat dropped you off at sundown. We've patched you up and you've been resting here ever since. How do you feel, Tatsumi?"

My body ached, like it'd been used as a punching bag for professional boxers. But I didn't say that. "Good. A little sore," I lied through my teeth, "but I should be fine."

Akame smiled, and I felt my cheeks burn a little. "That's good. I was a little worried." She stood up from her chair, and my heart stopped a little when our eyes met again. Er, why does it do that? "I'll see you in the morning, Tatsumi." She started for the door.

"Yeah. Goodnight Akame."

Before the door could fully close, a large hand cut it off. In walked Bulat, bandaged up all over and limping a little, but with a smile on his face. "Yo, how you doing Tatsumi?"

With difficulty and pain, I sat up as Bulat took a seat next to me. "Can't complain about it. I could be worse off than my current condition."

"Yeah, no kidding. You were shaking and squirming after you attacked Liver. You didn't calm down until after I was halfway back here, and that's when you'd passed out."

A little worry filled me when he said that. "Yeah. At least we both made it out alive, right?"

"Yeah. But... what was that, Tatsumi?" He leaned in as he continued, intrigued. "You were barely visible, and by the time I'd figured out what had happened, Liver was dead, and you were seizing on the deck. Were you holding out on me this whole time?" His voice was calm, but I could tell he was a little bothered. There he was struggling against Liver, and I defeated him like he was nothing, then turned into a fish-out-of-water right after.

But, of course, I was just as confused as he was. "I'm sorry, Bro, but I don't know. My body moved by itself, like I was possessed. I don't remember a thing before I attacked Liver."

Bulat's eyes were like a cat's. "You positive you're in the dark on this?"

"My mind got clouded with strange voices before it all happened, demanding that I killed Liver myself. Then, it just _happened._ That's all I know."

Bulat sat in thought for a moment. "Alright." He stood up, clutching his bandaged arm as began to leave. "Goodnight, Tatsumi, and great job out there. Keep training, and never give up!" He gave me the thumbs up, along with a wink.

I returned it. "Thanks Bulat."

The door was closed gently. I slumped in my bed, the events of today flowing in my mind. But, despite what happened, it was a good day. I survived, so did Bulat, and I even learned a little more about my Imperial Arms. Whether that last one was truly a good thing, I wasn't sure, but I was optimistic nonetheless.

I took another look at the Geheimnis Ring before I drifted off to sleep. "You're strange, you know that?" I said to it, almost smiling.

Sleep wrapping me in it's warm blanket now, I managed a few more words before I dozed off. "I take small steps, but I'm on my way to keeping my promise to you, Akame."

* * *

 **Whoo!**

 **That's a wrap. Thanks yet again for all those that followed, review, favorited, and viewed. I love you for taking the time to read this short but sweet story.**

 **Sooner or later, I'll be back, either with another shortie, or even a full-blown story! Only time will tell!**

 **M2K1**


End file.
